This invention concerns means for locking the free end of a pivotably mounted door or gate to an interactive stationary vertical member such as a post, door jamb or the like.
Outdoor ornamental and security iron work gates and doors require locking mechanisms that are of sturdy construction and resistant to deterioration or malfunction due to weather factors. It is desirable that the lock mechanism additionally serve as a manually operable latch to secure the gate in the closed position, namely preventing free swinging movement of the gate with respect to the gate post.
Numerous gate locking devices have earlier been disclosed taking cognizance of the aforesaid criteria. However, the versatility of such devices and their reliability have generally been incompatible with or compromised by specially emphasized features of construction or use. In certain earlier devices key-operated padlocks are exposed to weather factors and their interactive shackle posts are vulnerable to severance by bolt-cutting devices. In other earlier locking devices adapted for welded attachment to a gate, the key locking mechanism cannot be easily serviced or replaced.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a locking device for a gate which utilizes a sliding bolt that functions as both a lock and a latch mechanism.
It is another object of this invention to provide a locking device as in the foregoing object, the security of which is assured by means of a padlock mechanism.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a locking device of the aforesaid nature wherein said padlock mechanism is inaccessible to a bolt cutter and protected from entrance of water, yet removable for replacement.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a locking device of the aforesaid nature capable of welded attachment to a gate system, and of a sturdy, durable construction amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.